A Torn Konoha
by Emi.x
Summary: Though once united, things don’t always stay that way. But with more then one threat approaching, can they reunite once more?


**The War In Which No one Is Killed.**

_D_isclaimer; I do not own Naruto.

**S**_ummary_; Though once united, things don't always stay that way. But with more then one threat approaching, can they reunite once more?

A**uthors **N**ote**; I chose to rewrite Torn Konoha, and make it one hundred times better : ). This Chapter is Neji vs. Tenten, and Hinata vs. Shino and Kiba. Next chapter will be Sakura vs. Lee and Naruto, Ino vs. Shikamaru and Chouji, and Kurenai and Anko vs. Kakashi, Asuma and Gai. This is set in shippuden, but Sai doesn't get the fight, so he stays out.

Like always, she jumped high into the air, in a routine so flawless, you could see the hours she had spent perfecting this. Like any other day, she sent her kunai flying through the air, whistling to the opponent. Like always, he spun around, creating a shield of blue chakra, the kunai ricocheting of the protective barrier and spiralling to the floor, where they joined the other countless weapons. It was just like any other spar they had ever had; though this was not a spar.

She landed neatly on two feet, knees bent, crouching. He stopped his spinning, and breathed deeply, anticipating the next move of his enemy. She had thrown more at him then she had ever done in a spar, more so then she had done against most other enemies. But in this fight she was fighting for more then when she was on a mission, she was fighting for her pride, and her idol. He was fighting for what he thought was right.

The stubborn fools.

Slowly, she straightened her body, and reached upon her back, praying she had enough chakra to make this move count. Instantly, the male fell into a crouch, one hand slightly before his chest, the other extended towards his female opponent. He also hoped he had enough chakra to live through the next torrent of weapons; if that was what was hidden within this scroll. He couldn't be sure, however.

Leaping elegantly of off the floor, she broke the seal that kept the scroll closed, while bringing her remaining thumb to her mouth, piercing the skin. She drew her newly wounded thumb across the coarse surface of the paper, spinning her body as she did so, making sure to cover as much of the scroll as possible.

As normal, the weapons began to pour towards him, but this time the male did not use his usual protection, opting to simply dodge the weapons, for he knew he needed to save his chakra; something told him that this was not her main attack.

She began to spin her body, faster and more urgently then before, a gentle wind beginning to form around the edges of her body. Soon the wind that had been forming around her began to become more violent, catching the weapons with in the breeze, sending them at more awkward, unpredictable angles then before.

Confused by this, having never seen this before, the male below her began to thread chakra into his hands, and push the weapons away, readying himself for whatever may happen next.

Slowly, the mass of weapons began to cease, though the winds warping themselves around the females' body began to pick up. The winds were now visible, due to the fact that there were now many kunais trapped within the perilous circle.

Slowly, the winds began to slow as they were beginning to reach a climax. A surge of smoke formed from the wind, flowing into the air, like two dragons. The wind ceased slowly, the weapons flying out, easily manoeuvred away from by the male beneath. However, the move was far from over.

Slowly the smoke formed two head like features, their mouths opening. At first smoke began to billow from within their mouth, catching the breeze, and circling around the field.

While this was happening, the female took a seat upon the heads of the dragon, standing tall. When the floor was no longer visible, she smirked, though the gesture was weak..

Spreading her fingers wide, she pulled her arms back, weapons springing from where they had embedded themselves in the floor. He stood there, unsure as whether it was now to use the barrier, or too wait.

He waited, while the numerous weapons cut at his clothes, and scraped his skin. His face was impassive as he waited.

Suddenly, he stopped waiting, and spun.

Though this was something the female had never used against her previous sparring partner, he had managed to time this perfectly.

As the kunai she had attached strings to danced through the air at her hands command, the dragons began to open their mouths wider, seemingly of their own accord.

The smoke that had been previously billowing from the dragons mouths, ceased, and was replaced by the cold, sturdy metal of shuriken and kunai.

The weapons did not hit flesh, as was intended, but instead the met a steely chakra barrier, where they suffered the same fate as the other kunai before them.

Slowly, he stopped, as did the weapons, which fell to the floor.

Barely standing, he summoned any chakra he could to the palm of his hand, and with his remaining chakra, he ran forward.

Jumping into a near by tree, he launched himself at his female enemy.

She realised what was happening, and dismissed her dragons, and jumped to the floor.

But she was too late.

The fistful of chakra met her stomach, blood springing from her mouth, and onto the sleeve of the opponent.

Both sets of eyes closed, and the battered bodies fell to the floor with a thud, the male crushing the female.

Wincing, she held onto whatever consciousness she had, and pushed him away with all her might. Slowly, his body rolled off of hers.

"You know what," She whispered, hoarsely, barely audible. Not knowing if he heard, she carried on. "Neji, you make a better enemy then sparring partner."

With that, she let her eyes close, content that she had had the final, and only line of the fight.

Just the way she liked it.

* * *

Wincing in distaste, this female released thin beams of chakra into the air, slicing through the bodies of the incoming bugs.

"I'm sorry," She whispered faintly, as she watched them fall.

Incoming from the side, the young ninja jumped out of the way of two thick grey spirals, her two comrades. Knowing that she couldn't let them go past like this, she added chakra to her finger tips, and pushed hard into the circle, where she thought she could see the chakra point at the back of the neck located.

The spinning slowed to a minimum, as the chakra flow was no longer as free as before.

Pulling her hand back, she watched as her target landed a few feet away, crouching. Turning she noticed the exact replica of the teen doing the same thing, watching her with distaste.

Charging towards one, she aimed for a nearby point, she thought she could reach. He dodged, seemingly easily, but she was not to easily thrown off. Having something real to fight for, she quickly pushed her hand back to the body, and pummelled the chakra points she could reach, till smoke assembled, leaving a large white dog whimpering on the floor.

Holding back her tears, she drew away, and ran to the bug user.

He sent some bugs her way, followed by a few kunai, but she easily dodged them, and sent her fist straight into the larger males stomach.

Though having known each other years, the male had not prepared himself for the scenario where he would have to fight the young female on his team, and was unable to do much, as she shut down his system.

The other teen in the field, sat at the side of his dog, watching helplessly as the glass eyed male got taken down. Instead, when he fell, he stood slowly, and readied himself for when she turned on him.

Pulling a kunai out from the pouch on his bum, he waited.

And she charged.

Fist extended, she went for his shoulders, hoping to disable his arms first. Which she did, just as he pushed the kunai deep within her stomach.

Hissing in pain, she let the tears fall from her eyes, not just of pain physically but the emotional pain as well, as the males hands fell away from the metal. Not wanting to lean on him, she gathered her chakra, and pushed on the points through which the chakra once passed through freely.

Releasing her byakugan, she allowed herself to fall forward onto the spiky haired male, who tried to support her weight.

Lowering her gently to the floor, he let himself fall beside her.

"Sorry, Hinata," The teen whispered.


End file.
